People of Walmart
by AAJ Edward
Summary: Finn finds a new website. Kurt finds a new nightmare.


**Ok, so I was looking over the cite People of Walmart with a friend of mine and some of them were just too much. Having watched about five episodes of Glee last night right before going to bed, I couldn't help but think of Kurt's reaction to some of these people. Sorry, this isn't the best and it's kinda short, but it was written spurr of the moment with no beta and no real planned ending. So yeah... hope you at least enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>People Of Walmart<p>

Lima, Ohio was definitely not New York City. Instead, it was a simple backwater town with the classic small town mentality. Everyone knew everyone else's business and all your dirty little secrets were known... for the most part. Most people could handle this sort of life style. After all, the problems of others are not their own, right?

It was this mentallity that found one Kurt Hummel struggling to fit in at his own school on a day to day basis. As a proud gay student and fashionista of the school, the jocks had plenty of ammo. But it was these differences that made it easy to love the brunet, despite all his oddities. For example, his best friend found the idea that he prefered to collect tiaras over cars was endearing. It was said collection that wound up with him grounded for over a month and his "baby" taken away for the remainder of his sophomore year. He didn't mind though. It gave him a chance to badger his dad into fixing his busted windshield. The lack of shopping trips were hell though.

His Junior year had definitely turned around. Sure he'd been harrassed by a closet case and chaced into another school. Said school being where he met his current and first boyfriend. But he made the best of it and managed to come back to McKinley High. He'd been voted Prom Queen, survived to tell the tale, gone to nationals with New Directions, and walked away with a boyfriend he could say he truly loved.

Now the summer had come, and prementioned boyfriend was currently curled up on Kurt's bed, scrolling through a website while Kurt worked on one of his original designs. The occasional snort would sound from the shorter boy, amused at whatever it was he was reading. All in all it was peaceful... until the door slammed open and Finn walked into the room.

Frankenteen was called so fondly for a reason. He was tall. End. Of. Story... Well maybe not quite. He had a habit of looking like a lost puppy. Kurt suspected it was due to his step bother's lowered intelligance level, but he kept quiet for the most part. He'd had some trouble with girls as of late and was "going it alone". Apparently the phrase had caught on once again and being single was Finn's biggest endevor. It wasn't working so well... specially when you're friends with someone like Noah Puckerman, but once again Kurt kept his mouth shut.

"Kurt! Blaine! Dudes! You gotta see this!" Finn stated excitedly, walking further into the room.

Sighing heavily, Kurt looked up from his stitiching. "Hello, Finn. Please, come in. Make yourself at home. Interupt mine and my boyfriend's bonding time..." he muttered. The taller teen grinned and walked over, ruffling his stepbrother's hair and flopping onto Kurt's bed, causing the matress to bounce Blaine a few times. The poor brunet looked slightly scared at the sudden movement.

"Thanks dude! Blaine! You on the internet?"

"Uh... y-yeah..." Blaine muttered, slowly shifting to sit up. As Finn silently held his hands out, the shorter relinquished the small device to the large hands of one Finn Hudson. The second the laptop was in his grasp, Finn was frantically typing in an adress, tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth. Clicking "Go", he grinned and sat back. "You guys have got to see this!"

Blaine lifted a brow and shifted to look over Finn's shoulder, managing to do so only because the taller teen slouched. "People of Walmart?" he muttered.

Kurt's back went rigid. Slowly, his gaze slid up to the two boys sitting across the room from him. "...What?" he asked, keeping his tone even.

"People of Walmart! It's amazing!" Finn cried, grinning widely. "Oh! It loaded!"

With that, he handed the laptop to Blaine. The shorter boy took it and slowly scrolled down the page, eyes widening. Kurt lifted a brow.

"Blaine?" he asked, tilting his head. His boyfriend looked slightly... sick? Or was that disturbed?

"Dude! You have to see this, Kurt!" Finn laughed. Blaine paled, shaking his head.

"You don't want to see this..." Blaine muttered. This only intrigued Kurt more. You see, the boy had always had a bit of trouble taking "no" as an answer. So, he set his sewing kit aside and stepped over, sitting beside his shorter boyfriend.

"So... what am I supposed to be-OH MY GOD!" Kurt nearly screamed, paling as his gaze landed on the worst image yet. "Please... please tell me that woman is not wearing that atrocity..." He squeaked.

"Dude! You're more worried about clothes! She's got back boobs!" Finn laughed. Kurt just looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Finn, it wouldn't be a problem if she wasn't wearing …. THAT in the first place!" Kurt screeched, voice getting higher in his state of panic. Blaine cringed. He knew what was coming. "This is just... just... I don't... how... I can't look at this... but I can't look away it's so horrible!"

Finn just snorted. "You haven't seen anything yet. There's more."

"More?"

Blaine sighed and slumped, falling to lie on his back. It was best to just stay out of this. He'd been on one too many shopping trips with Kurt and Mercedes. He knew better.

"Yeah! Look!"

Kurt slowly turned his attention back to the screen only to scream and pass out. Blinking, Blaine shifted and looked up and bit back a laugh. The man in the picture was dressed in a zebra tube top with leopard print short shorts. The pink cocks added a nice touch. Shaking his head, Blaine let his head hit the bed once more. Oh this was going to be a very long weekend...


End file.
